


Why Not?

by Recourse (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy Sex, Love Confessions, Nipple Piercings, mindless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chloe and Max escape the Blackwell pool and sneak back into Chloe's house, Max proves difficult to calm down after their adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not?

Chloe flicked off the headlights and slowly crawled up the driveway, trying to avoid making any more noise than she had to. As she turned the truck off and relaxed back in her seat, she heard a little giggle from the passenger side.

She turned her head and couldn’t help but smile at Max’s barely-contained giddiness. Her face flushed darkly in the moonlight, a tight-lipped grin, a hand over her mouth to prevent any further escapes. Max caught Chloe’s eye and stifled another laugh, then leaned back and took a deep breath.

“That was so much fun,” she whispered, closing her eyes and smiling again.

“Feels good to be the bad girl once in a while, huh?” Chloe replied, punching her in the arm. “C’mon, we’re not out of trouble _yet_. Let’s get inside and pretend we were studying or something.”

“You dropped out, Chloe.”

“Whatever! We have ’til morning to make up bullshit!” Chloe opened her door carefully. “Let’s get going before step-douche gets back.”

As the two of them made sure not to slam the doors and snuck up to the front door, Chloe could hear Max’s energy pumping through her. She bounced on the balls of her feet as Chloe slowly turned the key in the lock, and as she looked back, Chloe could see Max’s fingers twitching. “Calm down, Maximum Strength Adderall,” she warned. “The stairs creak.” Max looked at her, nodded, and balled her fingers up in fists. Chloe turned the doorknob, walked in, and shut it and locked it as soon as Max got through. She put a finger to her lips again, then unlaced her boots and padded up the stairs in her socks. After Max did the same, she rushed into her room.

As soon as Max got through the doorway, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door, putting her back against it. Max stared at her expectantly.

“Okay,” Chloe breathed, “Let’s just get in bed like we fell asleep hours ago. Morning, we’ll sort all this out.”

“Do we have to?” Max asked. “I’m not sure I could sleep yet...”

“Well what else are we gonna do, get high and crank the tunes? Quiet is the idea now.” Chloe walked over to her closet and unzipped her pants. As she pulled off her tank top and unhooked her bra, she resisted turning around and trying to catch a glimpse of Max again. She’d been obvious enough at the pool, she didn’t need to embarrass herself any more. She was sure Max had seen her. Plus if she turned around Max might see her pierced nipples, and that wasn’t a conversation she really wanted to have right now.

She pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head and turned around, grateful to see that Max, at least, had kept her shirt on, if not her pants. But as they made eye contact, Max smiled again.

“You sure we should just sleep? We could cause more trouble...I feel like I could do _anything_ right now,” Max murmured.

Chloe’s heart pounded in her chest as thoughts of how to twist that turned in her head. “Really?” she said, despite herself. Oh, screw it. Why not take a chance? “How about kissing me?”

“What?”

“I dare you. Kiss me now.”

Max paused for a second, her eyes widening, her fingers clenching. Just as Chloe thought she might have screwed it all up, Max rushed forward, put her hands on Chloe’s shoulders, raised herself up, and kissed her. Chloe closed her eyes, but as soon as she felt Max’s hand on her cheek, she jolted and stepped back, shaking nervously.

“Damn, Max,” she stuttered. “You’re hardcore. Now I can—”

Max rushed her again, this time with her whole body, and Chloe fell backwards onto the bed as their lips met. Chloe ran a hand down Max’s side, stopping at her hip, holding on tightly while Max pressed their bodies together. Chloe broke the kiss again, pulling her head back and looking into Max’s eyes.

“Okay,” she breathed. “Um, yeah, okay.”

“Okay?” Max giggled. “Like you weren’t testing the waters there?”

Chloe blushed and looked away, despite only really being able to see Max’s arms pinned to either side of her. “I—”

“You’ve been flirting with me since we met back up.”

“Uh.”

Max laughed again, then bent down and kissed Chloe’s cheek. “You think I didn’t notice?”

“I guess I kinda...thought it would take more work.” Chloe scooted out from under Max, further up the bed. She cleared her throat as Max crawled up and straddled her again. “You—you don’t usually, uh, move this fast.”

“You told me to kiss you,” Max pointed out as Chloe rested her head on the pillows.

“Got me there,” Chloe conceded, nervously wrapping an arm around Max’s waist as she leaned closer. She closed her eyes and felt Max’s chlorine-tasting lips again. Her eyes shot open and she let out a “mmf!” as she felt Max’s tongue press into her mouth. Max pulled back, and Chloe put a hand on her chest as if it would stop her panting. “Max...” she whispered.

“What, too much?”

“Just...” Well, no. Unexpected, sure. But she wasn’t gonna say that having Max over her, acting so bold and yet still being so damned cute, wasn’t a huge turn-on.

“If I’m going too fast, we don’t have to—”

“I’m just...I didn’t expect you to...” Chloe fumbled for the words. “I wasn’t even sure you liked girls.”

Max smiled again and leaned in close. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for years,” she whispered in Chloe’s ear.

“...Oh.”

Max pulled back, suddenly looking nervous. She rolled off of Chloe and positioned herself to her side.“That’s why I—when I left...I didn’t talk to you because I thought I could pretend it wasn’t happening. You were hurting and I thought, like...best scenario, I make you hurt more because now we’re in a long-distance, worst, I’m taking advantage of you. And, I guess, I didn’t really _want_ to like you.”

“So, uh...” Chloe turned her head and met Max’s searching eyes again. “What made you change your mind?”

“You,” Max said, poking her in the stomach. “Of course. You made it pretty clear...Plus, I can control time now. Who cares who I want to be with when I can do that?”

“Wait,” Chloe said, cracking a smile. “You haven’t been rewinding this whole night or anything, right? Like, I don’t know, trying to—”

“Not yet.” Max traced a line down Chloe’s jaw, sending a shiver through her. “It’s going pretty well so far.”

Max kissed her again, and Chloe rolled onto her side and felt Max’s leg wrapping around her own. Max might have been a virgin, but passion was apparently making up for experience as her tongue explored Chloe’s mouth; she felt herself growing hot, a slight dampness coming to her skin. Then Max put a hand on her chest and squeezed.

Chloe clamped a hand over her own mouth to muffle the noise she made. Max drew back. “Sorry,” she murmured, “Was-”

“Max, you are getting _bold_ ,” Chloe said, trying to bring a taunt into her voice. “You’re sure you wanna do that already?”

“Why not?” Max asked. “If—if it’s okay with you...”

Chloe considered for a moment, running a hand along Max’s side. “Yeah. Okay. I’m not gonna stop you. If you don’t want to keep going, though, I’m not gonna, like, kick you ou-”

And Max was kissing her again. Chloe relaxed herself a bit, waiting to see when Max would—and her hand was already back on her breast, slowly rubbing through her shirt, sending out little waves of goosebumps as the barbell piercing shifted. Chloe broke the kiss as she felt Max lifting her shirt up, sitting up to allow her to pull it off and over her head.

They paused for a moment as Max stared. Chloe knew she didn’t have much there to look at, so she was surprised when Max looked up for a moment, smiled, and whispered, “You’re beautiful.”

“Yeah, beautiful mosquito-bite—”

Max locked her lips around Chloe’s nipple, and she bit her lip as she made a high-pitched squeak. _Quiet, quiet, quiet, oh_ fuck _,_ ran the ticker in Chloe’s brain as she wrapped her arms around Max and closed her eyes, fighting against her urge to vocally express her pleasure. As she felt Max’s wandering hands make their way towards her panties, however, she let out a quiet, “Oh, shit,” and covered her mouth with one of her hands. _Holy shit she’s really doing it. My best friend is gonna fuck me. Holy shit holy shit holy shi—_

Words left her head as Max slipped a hand under her waistband, her fingers sliding through thin pubes and running down her soaked folds. Chloe squeezed her eyes closed and tried in vain to control her breathing as Max lifted her head from her chest and put her other hand around Chloe’s waist, leaning in and kissing her shoulder as she felt her way through Chloe’s crotch.

Chloe threw herself back on the pillows and shuddered, shaked, and muffled her moans while Max leaned over her. Her whole body jerked as Max sped up, feeding a growing need within her, until the pressure broke and Chloe reached out and grabbed Max, pulling her to her chest and resting her head on her shoulder as she twitched and quivered. She closed her eyes and let out little puffs of air as she felt Max’s hand leave her panties and trail wetness up her stomach before resting with a nipple between its fingers. Chloe intertwined their legs and held her as close as possible, squeezing tightly.

Max let out a satisfied little sigh and nestled into Chloe’s arms. _God, she’s cute. She’s amazing. She’s perfect,_ Chloe’s mind rambled to itself as she held her tight. Only after she was able to feel the cool night air coming from the windowsill did Chloe release Max, laying on her back and smiling as Max snuggled up to her side. She let out a squirming giggle as Max played idly with one of her piercings, then looked down to see Max staring up at her.

“I...can you...”

Chloe took a deep breath, then sat up, rolled over, and straddled Max, her hands planted firmly on either side of her head. “I’m not gonna leave you hanging,” she promised. Max grinned.

Chloe thought for a moment, then in a quick, violent movement, she yanked down Max’s underwear and pulled it off her feet. Max gasped, instinctively covering herself before Chloe took hold of her hands, laughing. Max laughed back, letting Chloe guide her hands to the top of her blue hair as she laid down between Max’s spread legs. She looked up for a moment, catching Max’s half-lidded gaze.

“Chloe...”

Without another word, Chloe spread Max’s lips and put her tongue to work. Turned out she was _very_ sensitive, each flick resulting in a cute little noise that Max didn’t even seem to be trying to control. Chloe knew she was too far gone for a warning to work, and anyway, if Joyce wanted to walk in on this, that was her problem. Max dug her fingers into Chloe’s hair, and let out a moan as she put a finger in her just to see what she’d do. She could feel Max getting close, and as soon as she felt that Max was ready to burst, she thrust herself upward and kissed her, keeping a thumb on her clit. Just as Chloe suspected, Max arched her back and moaned into Chloe’s mouth as she came.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss and stared as Max put the back of her hand to her forehead, panting heavily. She planted a kiss on her cheek, then looked around to see where she’d left the covers when she’d failed to make the bed that morning. She located a corner and threw the blankets over the both of them, then rolled off of Max and laid on her back next to her, gratefully putting an arm around Max’s shoulders as she felt her skinny form press up against her own. Max’s hand drifted up her chest again, seemingly itching to keep playing with Chloe’s piercings.

“It is fun to be the bad girl sometimes,” Max whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Orphaned because I feel it doesn't represent my work particularly well. Bye-bye little smutfic!


End file.
